Night Shadow Wolf
by Lunarlight Angel
Summary: Kagome ever since born be a nightshadow wolf has been treated badly that is until she moves to La Push and meets Jacob. Will she be able learn to open up and love someone or die alone. One-shot! (EDITED AUGUST 1 2014!)
1. Important INFO!

_**INFORMATION REQUIRED BEFORE BEGINNING THIS STORY!MOST OF THIS WILL NOT BE EXPLAINED IN THE CHAPTERS AHEAD SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS STUFF BEFORE GOING "HUH?!"**_

****Timeline****

This fanfic takes place sometime after Breaking Dawn however in the his version Jacob **NEVER** imprinted on Renesmee! Instead he stayed with Bella and helped them more because of his feelings for her despite her being a vampire. He still has a soft spot for Renesmee its just not the whole in love/we'll be together when your older thing he had going.

****Wolf Breeds!****

`okay there are three types of wolves in this story. the first breed a shifter wolf: only take one form besides their human form but to transform they have to strip before they phase or else their clothes shred into second breed are lunar wolves: they may take either human form or humanoid form but when in humanoid form they can use it at any time needed and they will grow wolf ears,tail,claws,and their hair will lengthen. The last breed is the night-shadow wolf: they are rarely born due to being rumored to have a curse bestowed upon them which causes them to become bloodthirsty at one point of each month and forces them to take their wolvern forms . They can takes three forms human,humanoid,and wolf but they never have to curse is said to only be lifted if someone can accept who they are and love them in breeds have the speed of wolves and they come in all shapes and colors (lol)

****Naraku****

Naraku in this story was once a good friend of Kagome's but when she started making new friends ,he got possessive and began inflicting her with cuts and put a restraining order on him but he was constantly following heraround and watching her from afar. One reason for there moving was because of him. Also he was once a spider demon but when he came across a vampire he made a deal with it and was bitten and so he has now become well this.

****The Author Sections****

In my sections at the very tops and bottoms of each paragraph you may notice have a difference in effect! Things written simply in bold ****(blah blah) ****are older notes/side comments.

Meanwhile the new put in side comments put in after editing will be written in bold italic like this: **_**(blah blah)**_**

**Character Speech**

You may notice in the story that when the characters talk they are in italics or italics and underlined.

Plain Italics _(blah blah)_ signify out loud speaking!

Italics Underlined_(blah blah)_ signify conversations going on through one's mind or thoughts!


	2. Meeting Jacob

**Lunar:**** H****i everyone again! look another story! this one was a daydream of mine while me and my mom were driving home from the store.**

**Angel: :) more stories**** now this time its a one-shot type of story**

**Lunar: now ****I'm**** not sure if this is how a one shot is usually written since its my first time but oh well please enjoy!**

**I ****would also like to ****apologize**** for all the wolf relating stories i come up with i just have a thing for wolves!**

_**Bankotsu: **__**This story has been edited and will have one or two new chapters showing up to wrap up unfinished details lunar didn't notice till now. It may not be in the form you remember it so you'll have to read from the beginning!**_

**Lunar: now for the disclaimer! ****I Lunar light**** Angel do not own any of of the characters in this story they all belong to their rightful owners! now let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Jacob<strong>

Kagome was in the car with her mom and younger brother. They were all on their way to the new house her mother just recently bought in La Push. Why were they moving from New York to all the way across the country? Simply because of her mother wanting them all to have a 'fresh start ' which in code meant her mother wanted her to feel 'safer' and less likely to expose herself.

Her and her mom were in the middle of a conversation when all of a sudden they were hit by the vehicle behind them, Kagome ordered her mother to pull over. She was furious that the people behind them could have put her family into serious danger. Getting out of the car she stormed to the front of the car of the vehicle behind them yelling at its occupants.

_"Hey what the heck is your problem. Huh__!__? You do know that we could have gotten hurt you jerks!__We were driving the speed limit, s__o what the heck did you freaking hit us for__!__"_ Kagome yelled making eye contact with the two guys she could see.

Hearing no one respond she growled, they were working on her chocolate brown eyes eyes flashed,she could feel she was on the verge of transforming. Looking down she tried to fight back her transformation, as her eyes changed to their natural violet shade from her other forms and her nails and canines grew.A purple aura surrounded her form as her raven hair began to grow longer.

She looked up,her transformation cutting short, as she heard the car door to the vehicle in front of her open and the car,shortly after, taking was tempted to chase after it but was halted for there in front of her stood a teenage male whose eyes were dead set on her. He was tall with an amara skin tone, eyes a dark shade of brown that matched his short styled black hair. He was looking directly her but what drew her curiosity was the way in which her beast purred.

_"He's a __shifter__"_ her beast said from within her

_"I know_" Kagome thought back to her beast completely unaware of the surprised tone her beast used.

_"Mate"_ her beast said.

_"Wait __..__what do you mean mate?Him? No way! __H__ave you forgotten how we were treated by our father when he learned that we were a night__-__shadow wolf, instead of like him(a regular wolf) __or__ our mother(a__ lunar __wolf)__?!__"_ She snapped back at her beast.

_"__W__hen will you let that go __Kagome__? He__'__s dead now, __our__ very mother killed him when she __saw him trying to kill us within our bed, even she couldn't allow him to do something such as that to her own pup.__W__on't you __realize__ not all wolves will treat us like dad did!"_ her beast said quietly.

_"__Who would love a __night-shadow__ wolf? We're__ cursed__...why do you think mom became really wary of us when she learned she was __pregnant__..."_She said sadly before continuing _"Sapphire just drop it.."_

_"Fine"_ her beast replied before her mind went silent.

_"thank you"_ Kagome said before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the male.

He continued to just stand there, staring at her. Kagome not wanting to stay there any longer turned around and walked to the open window that her mother rolled down for her.

_"Mom go to the house.I'll meet you there ok__ay__?"_ Kagome asked/told her mom. Her mother looked at Kagome's eyes before sighing and driving off.

Kagome took one more look at the male before grunting and walking over to the forest line. She allowed her form to take up her humanoid wolf form. When she felt the familiarity of her black tail swishing behind her she knew her transformation was complete .

Kagome, after transforming, took off towards her new home knowing the way by following the scent of her stuff probably being unloaded into their new house.. Her furry black appendages atop her head started to twitch as she picked up the sound of paws hitting the forest floor behind her.

She tried running faster but was soon tackled to the floor by a giant russet brown wolf, Growling at the him in a warning tone, he got off her but in return growled when she tried to run. Sighing she let a '_fine_' slip from her lips which he seemed acknowledge as he ran behind a tree to phase back to his human form, she presumed.

Kagome warily stayed where she was. Her gaze all the while switching from looking in the direction he disappeared to the direction she could now smell her family at. Before she could attempt a daring escape he emerged from behind a tree. Donning only a pair of jean shorts , his expression appearing laced with frustration.

_"I told you to wait did you not hear me?"_ he asked

Kagome merely shook her head telling him no.

_" I won't hurt you,__I just wanted to say sorry for what my friend __Sam __did back __than. He __was in a rush because his girlfriend__'__s __pregnant__ and her water just recently broke."_ He said stepping closer to her.

Kagome nodded carefully before striding over to him.

_" Its ok__ay...__ I'm sorry__ also..__ that i blew up like that.I tend to be short tempered when someone i love __is__ harmed."_ She said while looking down.

_"Its fine, its instinct to look out for your pact."_ He said sending her a smile.

_" I guess...Oh __I'm__ Kagome__ by the way__."_ She said extending her right hand .

_"Its a pleasure to meet you__,__ my names Jacob."_ he said grasping her hand and shaking it gently before continuing _"So where were __off to__ to earlier?"_

_"Oh__, my family__ just bought a house over in a La Push we were headed that way when...well you know."_ She said

_"Ah,i live over there__,__ would you mind if i tagged a long?"_ He asked

_"Not at all, It'd make things less boring with someone along with me."_ Kagome said.

_"Well then shall we?"_ He asked

_"__Yes we shall__."_ She said

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar: ok<strong>**ay****till next time****! please R&R. oh and look no ****Ikuto**** just showing up!**

**Ikuto: Did someone just call me? -smirks at lunar while walking closer-**

**Lunar: Curses! so close to... well bye guys! -runs away from ****Ikuto****- Bankotsu help me!**

**Review please!**

v

v


	3. The Curse

_**Lunar: Well if none of you noticed before this is a new chapter that was not in my earlier version of this story. **_

_**Angel: Lunar has edited each too a certain degree so there**__**'s no point in skipping around otherwise you miss some important details which may leave you confused!**_

_**Lunar: Well i hope you guys enjoy my new updated story!Know you guys wanted more details!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I Lunar light**** Angel do not own any of of the characters in this story they all belong to their rightful owners! now let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse<strong>

**(A month later)**

Kagome knew there was no way to hide her curse from Jacob or any of the guys. They'd surely find it suspicious when she disappeared one day every month and on that same day here about a psycho wolf on a killing spree. She couldn't control the change, she'd tried all her life but there was no stopping that side of her.

Sapphires mind went blank whenever she took control, she always grew quiet after this day even though they both knew it wasn't her fault. The curse is what made Sapphire part of her mind. Even though she was sane most of the time neither Kagome nor Sapphire could control what she did during that day. The curse wiped all memories of the sane Sapphire, making her as if she was nothing more than a killing machine than a regal demon that shared a mind with Kagome.

Kagome had been dreading this day ever since Jacob had first walked into her life. She knew he'd find out her secret at one point or another, she couldn't hide behind the guise of being a lunar wolf forever. One quick sniff of her mother blood and her own could prove the difference in their breeds.

Sighing to herself she walked down the stairs of her home worry about tomorrow. How was she supposed to stop herself from killing, they;d never been able to control it before but at least than she didn't have to worry about other wolves figuring out what had done the blood shed. Humans mainly believed some wild wolf had laid waste to those attacked.

She failed to sense her mother in the room as a sudden pressure applied to her back suddenly caused her to jump away in surprise.

"_Oh mom..its just you.." _Kagome said with a sigh plopping into a nearby bar stool.

"_Whats wrong dear- oh...so its tomorrow isn't it?"_ Her mother replied her expression going blank as Kagome noticed her recoil backwards.

Kagome could only nod being used to her mothers reaction every month since the curse first started taking affect.

"_Come with me...there's something I should have done since the beginning" _Her mother said moments later walking away.

Kagome didn't know what her mother could have meant by her sentence but followed her anyways. She could feel her mind regressing already. Sapphires nagging worry echoing through her mind , feeling as if she was pacing in there.

Kagome didn't know why her mother stopped in the living room near the TV. She could see her mother's ears flicker in each direction, as if making sure no one would see. Which made Kagome wonder...where had her Souta run off to? She hadn't seen him all day.

"_Hey mom where's Souta-"_ She asked but his name coming out in more of a whisper as she watched her mother press her palm into the wall and heard something like a lock unhitching.

"_I sent him to a friends house...I had a feeling the day was approaching. Now come."_ Her mother replied her voice taking blank of emotion.

Kagome followed her mother into the strange room that now looked more like a secret didn't dwell on her brother figuring her mother had done something of the sort,he was of course mothers perfect shifter. He still didn't know she was a night-shadow wolf nor what happened to her once a month. Her mother made up a clever lie or avoidance of the issue each time. Had even gone so far as ordered her not to ever take her wolf form in their presence.

When they made it to the floor of the room Kagome noticed the lack of lighting immediately. The only flicker of light emitting from a small window in a far back corner of the room. A light bulb flicked on and Kagome finally saw what her mother had meant.

On the wall furthest from the window was a set of what smelled like Rockwell chains. Against the adjacent wall a metal shelf holding large barrels of what smelt like some type of animals blood.

Before Kagome could object her arms were pinned behind her back and she was being lead closer to the chains. Her body struggled with all her might but she couldn't get nor change as much as to humanoid form. Her wolf form needing more room to be able to activate.

Her claws punctured skin but could not extinguish the locking hold against her. She was pushed down sharply against the wall. The wind being knocked out of her long enough for her not to realize the lack of restraint of over flowing smell of blood until her sight and body were covered in a heavy thick blur of red.

"_It'll be okay my dear...I'll let you bring harm to anyone else or vise versa.A mom must protect her pup."_ She could hear her mother chanting despite the blood that threatened to clog her ears.

"_Change my little one...it is the only way..."_Her mother voice said seeming closer tho all she could see were dark forms.

Following the command her bones snapped and reallocated, as her form grew to its much larger size. A sharp tug of the tufts of hair at her chest caused her to lower back to the ground. She could smell her own blood mixed in the air. Kagome however could not process what was happening Sapphire's panicking ringing more clear than reality itself.

_"Run Kagome...Don't let her do this to us!"_ Sapphire pleaded

_"Its the only way...only way to stop us..." _Kagome's dull voice rang back

Something cold locked its way around her throat and paws. Its weight keeping her from standing to her full height as she tried tugging on could barely hear the retreating of footsteps as a low whimper rose from her throat. Even if this was the only way, she didn't enjoy the way the blood felt against her fur, it felt sticky and the iron scent stung her nostrils.

Her once shimmery black coat was now dull and some darker shade than that of could hear Sapphire's outraged howl in her mind as her head sank to her paws.

Kagome didn't know how long she'd been out. She could hear something or someone yanking at a something metallic. A wolf?.. perhaps... judging from the raging ear piercing howls it was emitting. She could numbly smell something, it smelt like blood but different kinds mixed together.

The most potent smell she could place was faintly of her own, but why was she bleeding? Trying to blink open her eyes she noticed her eyes were already open. She willed herself to look around but realized she had no control of her body.

Looking through her own blurry eyes she took in what appeared to be the sun rising through the small parted window at the far wall across from her form. Kagome was confused, how was she conscious still if it was that time of the month?

Trying to hear through her ears she droned out what she assumed was Sapphires growls and snarls. She could some what pick up someone ringing the door bell upstairs.

Kagome took one more glance outside before glancing through the corner of her pupil up towards the ceiling. Who could be here so early in the morning? Straining to hear she picked up the sound of muffled footsteps and someone's quiet/tired voice. She was about to give up the struggle when Jake's concerned voice filled her ears.

She felt her body grow still, signaling Sapphire also heard his voice. A chill flew through her form ,if she even had a form like this, as a slow purr filled the space within her mind.

"_Mate!"_

_"No Sapphire, don't!" _Kagome urged but to no avail.

A thundering crack filled the space. The cold metallic feeling around her throat going limp as the cuffs among her paws slipped off. A victorious howl sound from her throat though not her own for it coming out more guttural.

Her form bounded forward without her control, she was confused as to where she was going until the small window came into view. Kagome tried to get her body under control to do something to grind her speed. But it was useless as she felt a small thrust of her front end bashing through the wall and window.

Fresh blood filled her senses, she knew she was hurt but Sapphire charged on. Her body crashing into trees as her form swiveled around towards the front of the house. She could hear someone yelling and a confused startled voice asking 'what was that?'

Kagome knew she had to do something. She could feel the need to spill blood ringing through her mind, its potency clouding the want to protect her mate and family.

Maybe she could work it to her favor...Deciding it was worth a shot she tried to sense anything other than the beating hearts that were drawing closer. She could smell something lving not far from her. Maybe just maybe she could get Sapphire distracted by it..

"_Sapphire!"_ She yelled out into her mind only to be met with a growl

"_Sapphire you don't want to kill mate...Mate good right? Come i know you smell the blood rushing through that creature farther into the woods. Leave Mate...Hungry right? Mate no food...Find real food..." _She begged urging it the only way she knew a demon could understand.

She seemed to contimplate it before she began to turn away from the direction of the front of the house. Kagome didn't kow if she should feel relief or angst for leading her to killing just another creature.

Kagome could feel her senses locked onto the meal drawing closer but she felt something off in the distance. Like something was coming after her. Trying to hone into her hearing she could faintly hear the sound of something swiftly pounding against the floor a few miles back. Its direction aimed straight towards her form.

Why couldn't people pick up that there was something dangerous about her form like they could pick up something was off about a creature that could break through sound proof walls and Rockwell chains?

Sapphire didn't seem to notice the approaching creature until last minute as she flipped around to grab it by its neck just as it pounced at her body. As her back legs touched the floor her head snapped forward throwing the creature into the trees across from her.

Her fore legs touched the ground and she felt her body crouch down, growling in a threatening manner at the russet brown wolf before them. A familiar scent mixed with the blood in her mouth and Kagome gasped. Her eyes locking on through her red rimmed pupils at the wolf Sapphire had just defend herself against.

Blood dripped from a bite on the left side of his throat. He was growling back at her his body haunched back ready to attack at the slightest movement.

Kagome knew this was bad. She could hear Sapphires sorrowful cries at being betrayed, howling that their mate didn't recognize them. Kagome couldn't let Sapphire hurt him, not this way when she had no clue exactly as to what she was doing. The curse having wiped all scenes of familiarity exchanged between Kagome and their mate and her side comments within her usual spot where Kagome was now. How could she get through to this blood crazed demon though...

"_Sapphire...listen to me.."_ She tried the demon only slightly acknowledging her by quieting.

"_Ja-Mate does not know us by this form...we were afraid mate would not like us if he knew what we were..we hide this from mate...Mate can not know our secret..." She said her tone dropping._

Sapphire seemed to process this before she suddenly nodded and rose from her spot on the floor. Her gaze focused on the wolf before them before growling one last warning tone and taking off in a farther destination towards the north.

Kagome didn't know what happened after that or why she was sleeping in the mountains. Her body shivered from its spot in the grass as she looked around confused. The air smelt clean here and dense. Sniffing her nose was over whelmed by the scent of pine and frozen water.

Taking shaky movements she rose from her spot on the ground and surveyed the seemed to be torn up or damaged from what she could tell. However that didn't necessarily mean nothing happened after her mind went blank.

Smelling a strong scent of blood. She looked down an noticed the dried caking of blood stuck to her body and clothes. Her claws were laced with it and dirt, trying to get a look at her tail she noticed a sharp pain that traveled up her spine whenever it moved. She'd have to get that looked at, her ears swiveled,atop her head, as a slight whooshing of water could be heard in the distance.

First she'd clean up and than go home and deal with what happened when she got there...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunar:Okay! Chapter over onto the next one~~~<strong>_

_**Favorite and Review!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	4. Accident

**Lunar: This was once part of chapter 1 but being edited it is now its own chapter! Many parts were edited in this chapter which i hope tie up any loose ends i may have left~**

**Disclaimer: I Lunar light**** Angel do not own any of of the characters in this story they all belong to their rightful owners! now let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Accidents<strong>

(**2 Month after **_**the Curse**_)

It had been two months since her curse caused her to break a hole int he backyard of her house and she'd awoken in the mountains. Her mother had of course made up a quick excuse as to why i was in the mountains ,camping, like she'd ever go camping when the temperature up there could drop up to the -5 degrees but she simply agreed. As for the whole giant whole, chains and wolf that had escaped and hurt Jacob well her mother said it was her sister that had came to visit but forgotten it was her time of the month and that she tends to get really aggressive unless chained up except it seems the chains didn't withhold.

And if keeping up with the lie and having to deal with Paul and Quil making jokes up her 'aunt' was bad try explaining how she fractured a bone in her tail to a hot headed Jacob. Boy did he blow up asking who hurt her when he found out.

It'd been three months since Kagome met Jacob, they'd grown closer in those few months though it was difficult trying to turn down his offer of going with her every time she secluded herself in the mountains for two days each month. Sapphire had completely blanked on the events of what happened that day but failed to not continuously nag her about Jake being her mate.

Though Kagome ,herself ,was beginning to agree with the idea however she still wasn't sure if she could actually should tell him why she went up to the mountains and that the wolf that had attacked him was actually her due to her curse for being a night-shadow wolf.

_"Hey __Kagome__!"_ Jacob yelled while walking through her front door before continuing _" oh hey Ms.H!"_

_"Hey Jake!"_ Kagome said cheerfully dismissing her thoughts.

_"Hello Jacob."_ Kagomes mom said before continuing _" Kagome I'll be heading out now.__Don't forget to lock up if you leave__!"_

_"Okay mom, see you later!"_ Kagome replied while waving from the couch.

_"So__..__ what have you been up to this whole time?__How was your trip to the mountains yesterday?__"_ Jake said while plopping down next to her.

_" __Ah...that was fine...I've j__ust been sitting here__ since i got back__ watching __TV__ but there's nothing on."_ She cried out while turning it off and falling onto his lap sideways, arms outstretched.

_"__Well..__Wanna go cliff diving? __The__ guys were going__ to go__ but I wanted to see if you wanted to go __first before accepting__."_ He said gazing down at her form upon his lap.

_"Yes! Finally__!__ something to do__!__"_ She said while jumping off his lap and bounding up the stairs.

_" I'll be outside when your done__!__"_ He yelled up to her laughing before walking towards the door.

_"No need I got everything."_ She said bounding down the stairs in a bikini top and some jean shorts.A large bag hanging off her shoulder.

_"Ok__ay__ come on lets go."_ He said while grabbing her hand and walking out the door. Unknown to him a slight blush crossed Kagome's face.

While Kagome and Jacob met up with the others who were already jumping off the cliff and doing all sorts of tricks. They failed to sense someone had followed them . And the worst part of it all was that the person who followed them was Kagome's past stalker Naraku ,the spider-demon/vampire.

Kagome was just about to jump off the cliff to meet Jake and Paul in the water below, who were waiting for her so they could catch up with the others on shore, when she heard a crunch come from behind her. Snapping into alert she changed immediately into her humanoid form.

_"Who's there?"_ She whispered trying to look through the trees.

She heard an evil laugh, that sounded too familiar for comfort, emit from the trees. Her body tensed as she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. However, all hope crashed to the floor as his evilness emerged, smirking, his eyes looking her over as if she was some delicious treat.

_"Naraku!"_ She growled out at him claws ready.

_"Now is that any way to treat a friend?"_ He cackled evilly his piercing red eyes mocking her.

_"Hah! __F__riend__?__! i still have scars from your last attack!"_ she bellowed her growls causing her form to tremble in anger.

_"Its seems like you need to be taught another lesson my dear."_ He said smirking evilly while taking a step closer.

He paused mid-step as a growl was heard from the right of her. The very growl belonging to a russet brown wolf, who was currently on his haunches ready to attack. When Kagome saw the evil smirk that spread across Naraku's face as he took a step closer, she knew she had to stop Jake, but it was to late his body already barreling towards Naraku's side.

_"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!"_ Kagome/Sapphire yelled at once transforming instantaneously.

Right before Jake managed to get to the blood-sucker a black and white blur ran in front of him halting his movements as it attacked.

Jake stopped to look and see what got the thing first. His eyes widened as he noticed a familiar pair of violet eyes in the wolf before him with black fur and a white under belly.

He couldn't tell for sure but he could swear that this wolf looked like the one that had attack him two months 's aunt wasn't it? He wasn't quite sure and was about to see if Kagome was anymore surprised than him when he noted two things. Kagome was no where around and this wolf held a particular scent that only one person could hold.

_"Kagome!"_ he barked when he realization dawned on him and saw that Naraku ,though almost dead but not yet, was backing her form off to the edge of the cliff.

But his cry was to no avail, for she appeared to not have heard him call her name and just continued attacking.

__"Why isn't he dead yet!"__Sapphire yelled

_"__Vampire don't die so easy__!"_ Kagome yelled back tearing off his arm and throwing it behind her just as he sank he bit down into her shoulder.

_"Hey i think we got him! Just a little bit more!"_ Sapphire said using her chance to push him off her with her control of their body.

_"We di__d__-"_ Kagome said as she tore off his head but was cut off when the ground bellow her crumbled.

Right before she hit the water she saw a smirk cross Naraku's face as his eyes met hers before his eyes shut and he turned to ash. She didn't know what he was smirking for until it was too late to repel herself away and her head smacked against one of the rocks. A whimper escaped her at the pain that rocketed through her body.

_"I love you Jake"_Kagome thought gazing up at through blurred eyes at the wolf atop the ledge howling out at her before her vision blurred and she lost control.

_"Goodbye mate"_ Sapphire said before she also was succumbed to the darkness as their body hit the water...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunar: XD i just love this ending i bet i would have gotten a few flames had i just left it here...oh wait i think i did when i first wrote this one shot...oops lol<strong>_

_**Well till next chapter~**_

**Favorite and review!**


	5. Acceptance

**Lunar: Hey guys long time no see. After a long process of seeing how I was going to write one last chapter for you guys I finally came up with something!**

**Angel: Our Windows Word program is working properly now so spelling will also be better than last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****Lunar light**** Angel does not own any of the characters in this story just the ****plot line****!**

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance<strong>

_"We're still alive?" _Sapphire asked to no one in particular

_"No we died remember?"_ Kagome thought back not completely together.

_"Well how do you explain us still being able to talk to each other than?"_ Sapphire said agitation laced in her tone.

That brought Kagome back as she groaned in pain clutching her head. Forcing herself, she slowly opened an eye and found herself in a room she didn't quite remember.

_"Where am i?"_ She said aloud still clutching her head.

_"I don't recognize this place but it smells odd here."_Sapphire thought

_"Yeah…wait someone coming."_ Kagome thought while trying to sit up

_"Transform to our humanoid state! We don't know who it is__.__ they could be dangerous!"_ Sapphire snapped

Kagome agreed and transformed, a slightly growl coming from her throat as she waited for whoever was on the other side of the door. It opened to reveal a confused male with honey brown eyes, russet color hair, and pale skin.

_"Edward is she awake?"_ a voice from behind who she assumed was the Edward guy asked

_"Yeah go tell Ja__cob__, Alice."_ He said quietly

Kagome heard the one known as Alice walk away and stared at the male still at the door looking more confused by the second.

_"What's wrong with him?"_Kagome thought to her beast

_"He's shocked he can't read our thoughts." _Sapphire said boredly

_"Read our thoughts? What is he?"_Kagome questioned taking a sniff of the air

_"__A v__ampire , seems we're in a house full of them."_ Sapphire said growling slightly in her mind

_"__He said Jake's here but I don't know if we should trust him..__.__He could be like Naraku..Even though his eyes are a strange shade for being a blood sucker..__" _Kagome replied studying him closer

_"__Eh he doesn't smell like a threat though than again he could be thinking the same thing about us..."__ Sapphire answered her tone laced fatigue_

_"___Well ____its____ starting to annoy me with him just sitting there staring. Go back to sleep if you want"___Kagome thought her eyes narrowing slightly_

__"Whatever…"__Sapphire said

_"Well are you going to say something or just going to continue trying to read my thoughts?"_ Kagome snapped moving to stand but stumbling instead and having to grab the bed for support.

_"Sorry…"_Edward said quietly though he seemed surprised.

_"... so where __are __we__?"_ Kagome asked while looking around more clearly.

_"Jake brought you here when you hit your head __back at the cliffs__. Carlise fixed your head but suggested not to move you in case of further damag__ing something__."_ He said looking around and moving back as if not wanting to smell something.

_"Oh__ you can leave, my scents probably not help__-"_she started but was cut off by Edward being pushed out of the way and a frantic looking Jake standing in his place.

_"Jake!"_ she said out of surprise though mostly being glad to see him, hearing her voice seemed to unfreeze his form at the entrance as he pulled her into a bear hug.** (A/N: Edward ****has been'rescued' and escorted out by Bella and Alice at this point****)**

_"Don't __you __ever try doing something so reckless again! I thought you were dead. "_He murmured from his spot against her throat. His nose nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

_"Sorry…I just didn't want you to get hurt__...__ He would have taken you from me"_ She cried into his shoulder.

She pulled away as soon as she remembered which form she'd used to defeat Naraku. She turned from him knowing that it was too late, he'd remember what she was and also what she done to him the last time he'd seen her wolf for.

_"What's wrong?"_ he asked quietly reaching out to her which she easily moved away from.

_"It's nothing__...__ I'm just sorry for lying to you__ and for attacking you...__ I understand if you don't want anything to do with me."_ She said ignoring the disapproving growl from Sapphire.

_"What are you talking about? What that you're a night shadow wolf? __That your cursed?!__I don't care about that!"_ He shouted pulling her back to him and continuing _"Look at me!"_

_"You don't have to lie to me…"_ Kagome said quietly looking down avoiding his gaze.

_"Kagome listen to me! __I know you didn't mean to do what you did. And __I could care less about what you are__!__I love you for who you are and no damn__curse i__s going to take you away from me!"_ Jake yelled before dragging her close to him so that their forheads were pressed together

_"But-"_she said but was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers

_"No buts. __Your mine . Night-Shadow wolf and all.__"_ He whispered before pulling her close again

_"__Someone finally accepted you Kagome__...__ make sure to __never __let him slip away…" _Sapphire spoke before her form faded from existence.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunar: Okayyyyy so that's it for forever! I am not going to add nothing to this or come back to it again XP I know the end was cheesy and sad at the same time.<strong>_

_**Angel: If no one got what happened at the end, Jacob broke the curse and Sapphire an entity born from the curse was freed and to no longer be a problem to Kagome and her life. She pretty much died in a way...sorry x.x**_

_**Favorite AND Review!**_


End file.
